epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeandroDaVinci/Second Strike of Leandro's Covers
HERE IT'S THE SECOND STRIKE, GUYS! The Strike finish great!! One of the most popular blogs in the wiki! :) Thanks you guys There are 66 covers and 28 people aprox suggest covers BEGIN! (Thanks for the support in the First Strike :) <3) Gozer vs Vigo.jpg|'Gozer vs Vigo' Myself Miley Cyrus.jpg|'Miley Cyrus vs Judy Garland' User:Thegizmogremlins Deadpool vs Bomberman.jpg|'Deadpool vs Bomberman' User:DudeWithASuit Dr Frankestein vs Link.jpg|'Happy Mask Salesman vs Dr.Frankestein' User:MetalFire J and K vs Pulp Fiction.jpg|'Pulp Fiction vs Men in Black' User:Firebrand795 BIchos.jpg|'Ambush Bug vs Stinkfly' User:Gliscorfan41 Elsa vs Gardevoir.jpg|'Elsa vs Gardevoir' User:DudeWithASuit Antonio Banderas vs 3 Questions Marks.jpg|'Antonio Banderas vs 3 questions marks' User:Winter Ketu Random suggestion tho.jpg|'Insane Clown Posse vs Inverted Colors Karkat' User:ProbablyNoah Rhett and Link vs Ian and Anthony.jpg|'Rhett and Link vs Smosh' User:Winter Ketu Takokakakakakakaka vs Cait Sisisisisisisth.jpg|'Taokaka vs Cait Sith' User:TKandMit Hitler vs 2Pac 6.jpg|'2pac vs Hitler 6' User:Awesomesix rapGOD vs goku.jpg|'rapGODVSGOKU' User:TheAssyrianAssassin1337 Suggestion 1.jpg|'Wild Bill Hickok vs Wyatt Earp' User:TheAssyrianAssassin1337 Kennedy vs Cesar.jpg|'John F.Kennedy vs Julius Caesar' User:TheAssyrianAssassin1337 John Lennon vs Kanye West.jpg|'John Lennon vs Kanye West' User:TKandMit Dr Phil.jpg|'Dr.Phil vs Professor X' User:Angemon44S Spock vs Patata.jpg|'A potato vs Spock' User:DudeWithASuit Egghead vs Eggman.jpg|'Eggman vs Egghead' User:BlueFrackle Charles Xavier.jpg|'Chico Xavier vs Charles Xavier' User:BlueFrackle Wonder woman 2.jpg|'Wonder Woman vs Octobriana' User:BlueFrackle Swampfox vs Swampfire.jpg|'Swampfox vs Swampfire' User:Alanomaly Indiana Jones vs James Bond.jpg|'Indiana Jones vs James Bond' User:ScoobyWho557 Marvel Royale.jpg|'Marvel Royale' User:ScoobyWho557 Ten Doctor vs Captain Kirk.jpg|'The 10th Doctor vs Captain Kirk' User:ScoobyWho557 Percy vs Harry.jpg|'Harry Potter vs Percy Jackson' User:ScoobyWho557 Mythbusters vs Top Gear UK.jpg|'Mythbusters vs Top Gear UK' User:ScoobyWho557 Luke vs Ratchet.jpg|'Ratchet & Clank vs Luke & C3PO' User:Joeaikman Boyhood vs Birdman.jpg|'Boyhood vs Birdman' User:Teddyfail Genghis Khan.jpg|'Sir David vs Genghis Khan' User:Loygansono55 Neutron vs Squidward.jpg|'Squidward vs Hugh Neutron' User:TheMindofMe Dr House vs Dr Mario.jpg|'Dr.Mario vs Dr.House' User:TheMindofMe Muppets vs FNAF.jpg|'The Muppets vs FNAF' User:TheMindofMe Del miedo.jpg|'Sadako vs Kayako' User:Thegizmogremlins Townsville Mayor vs A Jar Pickle.jpg|'Mayor of Townsville vs A Pickle Jar' User:Gliscorfan41 Snowden vs Someone.jpg|'Edward Snowden vs Julian Assange' User:Wunderwaffe 42 Women powah!.jpg|'Rosa Parks vs Harriet Tubman' User:Wunderwaffe 42 Dog vs Cat.jpg|'Dog vs Cat' User:Thegizmogremlins John Cena vs Julius Caesar.jpg|'John Cena vs Julius Caesar' User:Scrawland Scribblescratch Shadow vs Tigger.jpg|'Tigger vs Shadow' User:DudeWithASuit Animei.jpg|'Gaara vs Crocodile' User:Firebrand795 Curious George.jpg|'Curious George vs Socrates' User:Fametown Illuminati vs HL3.jpg|'Illuminati vs Half Life 3' User:Fametown Goku vs Bruce Lee.jpg|'Goku vs Bruce Lee' User:Angemon44S Hernan Cortes vs Francisco Pizarro.jpg|'Hernando Cortes vs Francisco Pizarro' User:TheAssyrianAssassin1337 Tigerisnormal.jpg|'Tigerisnormal vs Little Crissy' User:Dragonsblood23 Masked Man Royale.jpg|'Masked Man Royale' User:John Micheal Mitchell Rick Grimes2.jpg|'Ashley J.Williams vs Rick Grimes' User:BackToTheFuturama86 I don't know what is this.jpg|'V vs Tyler Durdan' User:BackToTheFuturama86 Pee Wee vs Bill Nye.jpg|'Pee Wee vs Bill Nye' User:BackToTheFuturama86 Rasputin vs Stalin.jpg|'Russian Royale' User:BackToTheFuturama86 Bad guys.jpg|'Draco Malcoy vs Gary Oak' User:Gliscorfan41 Ralph vs Rabbit.jpg|'Ralph vs Roger Rabbit' User:FrankieRapBattles Neighbor Battle.jpg|'Mr.Rogers vs Dinkelberg' User:FrankieRapBattles Hulk vs Kratos.jpg|'Hulk vs Kratos' User:FrankieRapBattles Munster vs Addams.jpg|'Herman Munster vs Gomez Addams' I like this so much Myself Spoon.jpg|'Spoon vs Rold Gold' User:TheAssyrianAssassin1337 Justin Bieber vs Joffrey.jpg|'Justin Bieber vs King Joffrey' User:TheAssyrianAssassin1337 V vs Jason.jpg|''V vs Jason'' User:Matoro58 Teddy vs Rambo.jpg|'Teddy Rooselvelt vs John Rambo' User:NotOptimusPrime Michael J.jpg|'Michael J.Fox vs Chucky' User:Thegizmogremlins Gardevoir vs Tigger.jpg|'Gardevoir vs Tigger' User:DudeWithASuit The Lonch Ness Monster vs Big Foot.jpg|'The Lonch Ness Monster vs Big Foot' User:ProbablyNoah Second Strike Finale 1.jpg|''2nd Strike Finale 1 User:ProbablyNoah 2nd Strike Finale 2.jpg|''2nd Strike Finale 2 User:LeandroGaming1 Well...This is the end of the Second Strike Here you have some News for the Strikes and my activiy in the Wiki http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LeandroGaming1/Strikes_News%3F Thanks <3! Category:Blog posts